A Reason to Fight
by RonmioneForevs
Summary: "He gave me a reason to fight." What if Ron never leaves during the horcrux hunt. What if Hermione gets really ill. Will she be able to pull through? Only if Ron gives her a little extra reason to fight. Bad at summaries. Follow Ron as he frets over taking care of a sick Hermione on their horcrux hunt. Rated T for safety. First fanfic. I REALLY love to write against and drama.
1. Signs

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys. This is my first fanfic. I hope y'all like it. Im not even sure if I am uploading this quite right. Ron's POV. I will appreciate reviews very much.**

 **Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns everything. Even Ron. (sniff sniff)**

 _Winter is definitely closing in._ Thought Ron as he looked outside the tent. The snow was falling and there wasn't a creature in sight. Food was more scarce than it was before. He looked over at Harry, then Hermione. _Damn, she looks beautiful in the firelight._ Her hair was curly and pretty as always but the fire was showing off her natural highlights, and her deep chocolate brown eyes. He wished he could tell her everything. About how she was the only one for him, always was and always will be. Apologise for all of those times he upset her. About how he would treat her like a queen and give her love like no other man could. But not now. No, Harry needed them now, and he didn't need to be feeling like he was losing his best friends to a bond that he wouldn't be apart of. They had semi-confessed at Bill and Fleur's wedding. That should be enough. _But it isn't._ Sometime he wished he could just pick her up, snog her senseless, and they'd go crashing down on one of the bunks and then he'd give her a nice shag... _Woah... get your head out of the gutter right now Weasley._ He figured physical attraction just came with the emotional love for her. He looked a bit more observant at her face. Flushed cheeks, watery/puffy/red eyes, a red nose. Not to mention the realization that she had been stifling sniffles and coughs since yesterday afternoon...could only mean one thing. She was getting sick. Sick with no medicine meant doom out here.

* * *

Instinct to take care of her kicked in. He always felt the need to take care of her. Last year at school, when she got an eye infection, she had refused to go to Madame Pomfrey. He practically dragged her there. She had this weird thing about stuff going near her eye. He put the drops in for her, and after that she trusted him. _**(A/N got that whole eye thing from another fanfic.)**_ After the entire Lavender fiasco, they finally new what love was. They become closer than they ever were before. They'd walk down the halls arm and arm and finished each others sentences. They locked eyes something clicked so that from then on they were so in sync. Like their souls fit together. At Bill and Fleur's wedding, they cleared up what was going on between them, and agreed it was best to keep their distance for Harry's sake.

* * *

Just as he was about to ask if she needed anything (Hoping she would get better with a little tender, loving care.) such as a warm blanket or some tea...

 **ACHOOO!** She also let out a couple little coughs after sneezing into her elbow, waking Harry from his doze.

"Sorry" said Hermione. She let out a weak chuckle. She started to rub her throat, as if it were sore.


	2. Remedies

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys. This is my second chapter on my first fanfic. I hope y'all like it. What do you think Ron will do to try and make Hermione better. Im not even sure if I am uploading this quite right. Ron's POV. I will appreciate reviews very much.**

 **Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns everything. Even Ron. (sniff sniff)**

* * *

 _Just as he was about to ask if she needed anything (Hoping she would get better with a little tender, loving care.) such as a warm blanket or some tea..._

 _ACHOOO! She also let out a couple little coughs after sneezing into her elbow, waking Harry from his doze._

 _"Sorry" said Hermione. She let out a weak chuckle. She started to rub her throat, as if it were sore._

* * *

"No, no! Don't be sorry. Hey, are you feeling alright?" Ron questioned, already immediately getting up and putting an extra quilt around her. Then gently reaching up to feel her forehead with his hand, then kiss it. _She feel a little warm._ Ron observed, obviously quite concerned. Hermione must've caught on to Ron's furrowed brows and immediately responded, "No, no! Rod, reely. I'm find." She said sounding quite clogged, trying to get back to her mystery solving. "You are not fine if you say everything with a D." Ron argued. He handed her some tissues they packed and then started rummaging through her little beaded bag that could hold almost everything in it. He found those muggle cough drops and gently tossed her the bag. "Rod, whad are you looking for." She asked, clearly sounding annoyed. After about another minute of searching he exclaimed quite cheerily, "this!" He held up a jar full of green shredded stuff that looked like cabbage. It was labeled Je Froide Commun. "What's that?" Asked Harry. "Je Froide Commun!" answered Ron, but continued when he saw there confused faces. "It's what mum gave to us whenever we caught the common cold. I knew Hermione would be smart enough to pack something like this. We would be better in no time! She would just mix it in our tea." He finished, already mixing the tea and giving it to Hermione. "Well, that seems to be a very good thing, because, Hermione, you don't sound to well. You don't look to hot either." Commented Harry."It doesn't matter. We'll fix her up." Countered Ron. He gave Hermione a warm smile, which was returned, bit followed by a stream of coughs. "There. Now you've drank your tea. Go get some rest. We'll have to go hunting tomorrow. You can't live off of these cereal bars anymore. We are not moving camp until she is well again." Ron stated. "Bud." Hermione tried to start, but Ron hushed her quickly by putting a finger over her mouth, and shaking his head. He had so much authority and confidence that nobody dare defied him. He tucked the heavy blankets in around her, and stroked her back until she fell breathing was ragged, like the infection was allready in her lungs. He went outside the tent, grabbed a bucket of snow, and two towels. One to wet her forehead with, and one to dry. He was going to try and lower her temperature, for she had a small fever. When he touched her forehead with a wet rag, her bloodshot eyes snapped open. He shushed, told her that everything was okay and that it was only him, and soon she fell back asleep. He kept telling himself she was going to be okay, that it was just a cold, but he had a nag in the back of his mind telling him that is was way more serious. He started up a quiet conversation with Harry to keep his mind off her. He just kept dabbing at her face. Dabbing, dabb _ing, dab...dab...dab..._


	3. Better?

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys. This is my third chapter on my first fanfic. I hope y'all like it. What do you think Ron will do to try and make Hermione better. Im not even sure if I am uploading this quite right. Ron's POV. I will appreciate reviews very much.**

 **Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns everything. Even Ron. (sniff sniff)**

* * *

 _He kept telling himself she was going to be okay, that it was just a cold, but he had a nag in the back of his mind telling him that is was way more serious. He started up a quiet conversation with Harry to keep his mind off her. He just kept dabbing at her face. Dabbing, dabb_ _ing, dab...dab...dab..._

* * *

The sun was coming up as Harry shook Ron awake. Ron found himself lying on the ground beside Hermione's bunk. He could still hear her congested breathing, and occasional snore from her stuffy nose. He took his glove off and felt her forehead, her bit of exposed chest, **(A/N no he did not disrespect her, there was no cleavage)** and reached up her sleeve to her forearm. _Good, she's cooler than she was before._ Ron thought thankfully. "Harry, she feels a lot better already, but I think I might have to get her to hack something up later. Don't give me that face Harry! You'd have to too if you were in her position, just _listen_ to her." "True, just don't do it around me." And with that Harry gave a shudder. "Fine,you can go to a different part of the tent." Ron smartly retorted. He walked over to their stash of Kind bars, water bottles, and tea bags. _Genius, that woman is._ He tosses Harry a bar and a water bottle, got himself some, and got a water bottle and bar for Hermione. He set her bar down by her bedside, but poured the water into the tea kettle. Once the water was heated up he made her special tea. Kneeling down by her bed, tea in one hand, he started stroking her arm and face gently with the other. With a bit of coaxing, her eyes finally fluttered open. "Hey sleepy-head. Feeling any better Mione?" He asked sweetly, gently rubbing her back and helping her sit up. _That's whatever mum did when I had pneumonia, said it loosens it up a bit._ "A bid. My troad does nod hurd as much, bud I am a bid sore. Goodnedd, my neck hurds." He felt the sides of her necks. "Ow." She complained as she tried in vain to back away from him. _Swollen lymph nodes. Sore body. Definitely fighting an infection._ "Come'on. Drink up. Then eat this. Then it is back to bed rest with you." "Bud I feel bedder. Can'd I jud read?" "Sure you can." Ron smiled warmly as he handed her one of her favorite books: _Pride and Prejudice._ "Tank A-HaYodu!" Luckily Ron handed her a tissue before she blew. "Your Welcome. And blow your nose. Got to get all of the bad stuff out of there if you want to get well. _Well things are certainly going well. Now, just to prepare to hunt._


	4. Not One Thing!

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys. Sorry it took a bit longer to update. We are almost at the end of our data limit for the month and I'm really not supposed to be on it. Not to mention I'm not supposed to be on Fanfiction at all or read the things I've read and wrote about.** _(I only read Fanfiction rated T and mabey K+ A twelve year old wants a bit of romance too ya know. But I do not have a completely dirty mind and I know right from wrong.)_ **This is my fourth chapter on my first fanfic. I hope y'all like it. How do you think the hunt is going to go. I got four reviews! I now know**

 **I am uploading it right. BTW I know there are quotation and wording mistakes but I really don't know how. Ron's POV mostly. I will appreciate reviews very much.**

 **Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns everything. Even Ron. (sniff sniff)**

* * *

 _Ron smiled warmly as he handed her one of her favorite books: Pride and Prejudice. "Tank A-HaYodu!" Luckily Ron handed her a tissue before she blew. "Your Welcome. And blow your nose. Got to get all of the bad stuff out of there if you want to get well." Well things are certainly going well. Now, just to prepare to hunt._

* * *

"So, what do we have to kill stuff with, Harry?" "I'm not sure. We don't have any weapons, and I wouldn't personally know how to use them." The reply made Ron frown, and grumble something Hermione probably wouldn't approve of. Luckily for him Hermione was in the bunk/sitting part of the tent while he and Harry were in the makeshift kitchen, occasionally nodding off while reading her book. Ron knew neither one of them knew how to live off the land. He'd heard of things, though. _Bows...bows and arrows! But we don't have them and neither one of us know how to use them... Muggle duns!_ "Harry, do you know what they use in the muggle world for hunting supplies?" "They usually use guns for killing game animals. I bet I could turn our wands into something similar!" Ron hesitantly handed him their wands. "The spellbook too!" Ron gladly handed him the spell book. _As long as he doesn't break my wand..._ In the meantime, Ron went to go peak outside the tent, slowly creeping past Hermione on the way as not to disturb her from her slumber. As he walked a few feet out of the tent, the only sounds were the crinkling under his feet, the crackling of the fire inside the tent, the rushing water of the not yet frozen river. _No creatures, no squirrels, no birds. How are we going to get the hardy meat Hermione needs to get stronger, if we can't find anything._ "I hate you-know-who." Ron grumbled under his breath. Ever since Dumbledore's death, things have gotten so dreary, dark, cold, and...well...empty. It was like nothing but fleeing people and doom existed in the world. There was the option of taking her to St. Mungo's or one of there clinics... _but she's a muggle born._ Nobody was allowed to treat, employ, or school muggleborns ever since you-know-who took over the ministry. They were hiding her at the burrow the entire summer they were home. Thankfully she wasn't at her own home when a horde of Death Eaters murdered her parents, after a particle muggle born bookworm that happened to be a close friend to Harry Potter. At the end of sixth year, there had been an evacuation. The school was flooding with Death Eaters trying to rid the school of its impurities. The older children tried to get all the younger children and themselves out but not everybody was as lucky as Hermione. Not to mention, ever since that day at the ministry, Harry wasn't the only one on the wanted list anymore.

* * *

As Ron went back inside the tent, he found Hermione sitting up, hand to her mouth, shaking, and breathing ragged breaths. Her free arm was wrapped around her stomach. Ronald rushed over to her immediately and felt her forehead. _Her fever is back._ "Rod, I'm find reely." "Nooo, you're most definitely not. Do you need a bucket? You look a bit green." He asked as he transfigured a mug into a bucket. _~A/N Harry made them practice a bit of wandless magic~_ Just as she was about to assure him that she was fine, he wasn't surprised at all when she cacked into her hand. As she held the bucket in between her legs and lost her little bit of breakfast, he held back her hair. After she was done, after a little bit of dry heaves, he handed her a rag to wipe off her mouth, and then a new rag to hold against her forehead. He laid her down and stroked the side of her face. "Does your stomach feel any better?" She nodded sleepily in reply. A violent fit of coughs from Hermione started. He immediately grabbed a bunch of tissues, held them against her mouth, and firmly (but still gently) patted her back. When he heard what he needed to hear from her, he closed up the ball of well...yuck... _ew_... and tossed it into the garbage can where it disintegrated. _**(A/N that is how wizards do not create landfills yo.)**_ She blew her nose a couple of times and then he gave her something to wash her hands with. She then took one of his hands in her own and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I feel bedder. Don't worry." She knew she didn't have to feel embarrassed around him. _Always like her to put other's wellness before hers._ "I'm sure you do after all that." She gave a yawn and quickly fell asleep. Worry and doubts set in his mind. The herb his mother used worked on simple, basic colds. On influenza it would be useless. All of his attention and prayers would have to be on her from now on.

* * *

"I've got it!" Harry exclaimed as he tossed Ron his wand. Ron put his finger over his own mouth as a shushing motion and pointed to Hermione. Harry waved his hand as if to say _follow me_ and they both went out of the tent, and out of earshot of Hermione. When Harry led him far enough away he gave his wand a flick and a gunshot noise went off. There was a small hole in the ground where Harry aimed. "Brilliant!" Ron was very pleased with Harry's work. They took their wands and set off

* * *

"Not one thing! One thing, Harry!" "I know, it's not a very good thing is it." "It bloody well isn't." Ron was quite ticked that all they found were two types of berries, which they wouldn't dare eat without Hermione's permission. They crashed for the night seeing as how they couldn't do anything for her right now and night was settling in.


	5. Fish?

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys. Sorry it took longer than usual to update; like I said before I'm not even supposed to be on it and I had a bit of writer's block. I still do, but I'm trying to work through it. On the bright side our monthly data limit has restarted without a hitch so I'm not grounded for life off of this thing. I am also trying to get ready for school and once school starts I am going to have a lot less time for this. I won't be dead, just probably not on the site as much as you'd like...BUT I solemnly swear never to quit fanfiction if it KILLS me! Your support means the world to me! Adding to your communities would also help a lot! Thanks! :)  
**

 _"Not one thing! One thing, Harry! "I know, it's not a very good thing is it." "It bloody well isn't." Ron was quite ticked that all they found were two types of berries, which they wouldn't dare eat without Hermione's permission. They crashed for the night seeing as how they couldn't do anything for her right now and night was settling in._

The _Golden Trio_ all woke up around the same time, one after the other. They showed Hermione the berries and she asked them to grab her book labeled _Plants and Wildlife in Northern England._ The red berries with the nut-like middles were Yew berries, and extremely poisonous. The other handful of berries she didn't even need the book to recognise, and immediately smacked them out Harry's hand. "Dose are Nightshade berries, 'arry!' Hermione screeched. "You'd be dead in a minute!" Harry grumbled something about how 'he didn't know'. That horrible locket was making Harry extra grumpy and quiet lately. Harry was usually quiet, and Ron and Hermione had learned to respect his preference to just sit back and watch conversations, but now he was just locking his thoughts and himself completely inside. Ron couldn't take the locket, he and Harry had gotten into a major fight and he realised it was because that locket affected him the most. Harry and Hermione had been taking turns with the locket since then, but he wasn't about to let her have it now. The locket caused stress, and stress and cold were probably the things that brought on this sickness. Hermione seemed to be feeling a lot better, and looked it too. Well, other than a stuffy nose and occasional wheezing. Her fever was nearly completely gone, so she started to try and figure out where the Sword of Gryffindor and the other horcruxes went. They all ate breakfast at their makeshift kitchen table, Hermione getting her special tea and a little bit extra. That was it. They had officially ran out of water bottles. They had exactly six Kind bars left. Soon, they would need to find something more, and not just for Hermione to eat anymore. He grabbed a pot and headed down to the river. **(A/N Hermione thought to bring one pot and one pan.)** He looked at his reflection in the water. He looked like a scruffy dog. They had all lost a bit of weight due to their improper diet, and weren't well groomed except for a shower, but he never thought it would be this bad. He and Harry had never been fat, they've been filled out with muscle. Now, every one of them were skin and bone. He saw something move out of the corner of his eye. _A fish...Salmon to be exact._ Strategic thinking kicked in. He carefully set the pot of water down on the makeshift burner over the fire. He ran to the forest's edge and picked up a long dead stick. He went back into the tent, and found yarn in Hermione's bag which he transfigured into fishing wire. He also found Hermione's bobbi pins and hair bands. He broke off a piece of a Kind bar. He went out of the tent, connected a piece of fishing wire and tied it to the end of the stick, curved the bobbi pin into a hook shape, attached it to the end of the wire, and put the piece of Kind bar on the end of the hook. _Good thing the bar is sticky._ He walked down to the river where he saw the fish, better known in his mind as: _**Possible Meal.**_ He dropped the hook approximately five inches into the water and waited... About thirty minutes later, the fish's mouth was about an inch away from the bait. _C'mon...c'mon...c'_ As the fish struck the bait he yanked it up hard out of the water, the fish flew through the air and landed hard on the ground. He'd got it. He took it back to the tent and Hermione had been extremely impressed, complimenting him and extremely intrigued in his story about how he'd got it. Harry simply mumbled a 'brilliant.' While Ron was busy cleaning the dang thing, Hermione walked over to Harry and tried giving him a pat on the back. He flinched away. Hermione looked hurt and like she was about to say something, but instead just turned and walked back to her bunk. That little walk seemed to have taken a lot out of her, for her congested breathing sounded more like asthmatic wheezing now. She obviously felt the need to lie down or she wouldn't have, and wouldn't be gripping the bunk so tightly. "You Okay?" Ron asked her, trying not to sound too concerned while also trying to focus on cooking the fish. "'M fine!" Hermione rasped back. Ron spared a look at her. He knew that she would only let him take care of her to a certain point. She was very proud and didn't want people to worry about her. She could be dying and you wouldn't know because she wouldn't tell you. Hermione also handled pain very, very well. After he got done and made sure the fish was all the way cooked but not charred, he cut it into three pieces. He and Harry _savagely devoured_ it. Hermione...kind of nibbled and played with it, not really wanting to eat it. Ron coaxed her by making _'one more bite'_ promises and practically force feeding her. After a long day, they all hit the hay, and Ron drifted asleep thinking if he'd be able to wake Hermione again, or how long until the Snatchers found their campsite. He forced those thoughts out of his mind...


	6. Trouble Over the Horizen

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys. I bet your pretty happy with me uploading so soon. Okay. So you know how people have been writing these stories since like 2006 but in the middle all of a sudden stop. I hate that! I PROMISE I will never do that to you. No matter how much writer's block I have or how terrible it is...I will always finish what I start...and answer your private messages and staff invites. Your support means the world to me! Adding to your communities and sharing with friends would also help a lot! Thanks! :)  
**

* * *

 _After Ron got done and made sure the fish was all the way cooked but not charred, he cut it into three pieces. He and Harry savagely devoured it. Hermione...kind of nibbled and played with it, not really wanting to eat it. Ron coaxed her by making 'one more bite' promises and practically force feeding her. After a long day, they all hit the hay, and Ron drifted asleep thinking if he'd be able to wake Hermione again, or how long until the Snatchers found their campsite. He forced those thoughts out of his_ _mind..._

* * *

Ron woke up to Harry's shouting. "INCENDIO!" Harry kept repeating the same spell over and over again. Ron rushed, in quite a panicked state, to see what it was about. Ronald found Harry relentlessly trying to explode the damn locket. **(A/N I don't curse in real life, I feel like I have to wash out my mouth with soap when I let one slip, and when other people use the F word I swear I'm going to puke. When I read it I just pretend it is not there. Mild swearing I can tolerate and even laugh at and it seemed to fit these characters.)** "Harry. Harry! HARRY!" Ron wrestled Harry's wand out of his grasp. "WHAT IN HELL WAs that for?" Harry demanded to know the answer, the insanity not yet out of his system. "You're going to draw unwanted attention to us. Not to mention scare Hermione to death." Ron answered quite annoyed. He gritted his teeth and whipped around when he heard heavy wheezing behind him. "Is...Everything...alright?" Hermione questioned, fear yet, preparedness in her eyes. "Everything is fine...except you out of bed. Harry was just acting like a bloody maniac." Ron assured her as he was leading her back inside the tent. Harry stomped off in another direction. The locket was grasped tightly in his hand. _Probably went somewhere to cool down,_ thought Ron. "Ron...I feel a lot...better. Really... I do." She protested with deep, yet ragged breaths as he tried to get her to sit down. He felt her forehead. _No fever. No stuffy nose._ "But, listen to yourself. You still need rest." "Honestly...I think...I need fresh...air." A stream of small coughs is what followed. _I get to much smoke at home as it is, or was._ Thought Hermione, with just a flicker of sadness. "Oohhhh...C'mon." Ron grabbed her hand and started to take her for a walk, ironically and not knowingly in Harry's direction. After about five minutes of slow walking, Hermione held up her hand, doubled over leaning against a tree. She was taking in and letting out _incredibly_ short breaths. She winced and wrapped her free arm around her pelvic area. After he noticed her starting to tumble, Ron caught her and lowered them both to the ground. She was sitting in his lap, her head leaning against his shoulder, with a dazed and slightly glazed look in her eye. Ron was quite rattled when he saw blood dripping out of the corner of her mouth. _Blood. No._ "'Mione? Hermione...Look. At. Me." Ron could not express how worried he was. He tried to hold her gaze with his but the only response he got was her breath hitching and she leaned forward. As she leaned forward one of her hands grabbed at the right side of her chest as the other once again reached for her pelvic area. She started violently coughing...up more blood. After that fit was done, Hermione fell onto her backside in the frost covered leaves. She looked like she was having trouble getting the any of the slightest of air. She looked up at him with fearful eyes; she felt as if she was suffocating. He tore her hands away from her body. "Shhhhhh. Shh. Shhhhh. Close your eyes. You'll be alright. Just take deep breaths." For the next thirty minutes he kept reassuring her that everything was going to be okay, but in truth he was just trying to tell himself. Just when he thought she was done with that, and back to almost normal breathing, she turned her head to the side, puked, and passed out.

* * *

Hermione woke up to a splitting headache and angry yelling. "But WE CAN'T go!" Hermione recognised that voice as Ronald's. "LOOK! There is trouble over that horizon! SNATCHERS! Heading _our_ way. Do you really think she'd stand any chance if they found us? They _wouldn't_ hesitate to downright kill her. I don't want that! You certainly don't. What are we waiting for!?" _There. That's Harry._ "But, she justs needs a couple more days." Ron actually pouted. He'd told Harry about the incident that occurred earlier, but he didn't seem to understand the severity of the situation from Ron's point of view.."We DON'T HAVE a couple of days." Hermione, being the clever little witch she was, put the puzzle pieces together. Slowly standing up and steadying her breaths, she wanted to end this bickering. If they needed to leave, they'd leave. "Stop!" Both Harry and Ron turned toward the sudden command. "Look. If there are snatchers, and we need to leave...I'm...alright...to do it." Hermione tried to talk really fast to disguise her trouble, but towards the end she wavered. "But you weren't in the _best condition_ earlier, remember." Hermione held up her hand and swiftly moved past him. "If there are snatchers, they're bound to find us...We _can't_ lose that locket...and we... _can't_ get captured. If we do...then _all_ hope...is...lost." Ron was going to try to protest, but Harry stepped beside Hermione and they both just shook their heads. Harry would carry her the entire way if he'd have to. "Majority wins." Harry smugly stated. That sent Ron off to pack mumbling something about how ganging up on him wasn't fair. After all, he was just concerned about Hermione.

* * *

 ** _Hey guys. That one was kind of long, huh. I don't know about you, but it seems to kind of rush you along while you read. I'm not sure how to fix it but I try my best to keep y'all satisfied. I promised one of my other readers that I would have Hermione as worse off as possible without having her dead. If you want to ask me about something, want me to write something into this story, or want me to put together another story about something particular, feel free to private message me. Constructive criticism is also welcome. Keep calm and ship Ronmione!_**


	7. Down Under Deep

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys. I bet your pretty happy with me uploading so soon. Okay. I just wanted to say, go and check out my Nothing to Fight For fanfic. It is the complete opposite of this and I just uploaded it yesterday. This is really just a filler chapter. Nothing much. Please invite me to become a part of your staff. Your reviews and support means the world to me! Adding to your communities and sharing with friends would also help a lot! Thanks! :)  
**

* * *

After everything but the tent was packed and ready to go, they agreed that they would leave on foot the next morning, as sunset was nearing and it wasn't safe to apparate, or even side-apparate, while someone wasn't 100% well. It put stress on their bodies which would postpone their recovery and they had a greater risk of getting splinched. Ron had caught more fish, exactly four because they had to have something for that night. He was surprised at how easy it was to lure the stupid salmon. After the three and a half fish were cooked and packed, along with three canteens of water, they thought everything was ready and they hit the hay.

* * *

As morning came, Hermione transfigured a compass and they would decide what direction to go in. They found that they had walked North yesterday, and the Snatchers were headed South. If they walked North West for a day or two, they would avoid walking into the Snatchers and go even farther into the direction that the Snatchers weren't headed. They couldn't walk East because that would just lead them out of the forest. The boys had a loadful to carry which slowed them down so Hermione wouldn't have that much trouble keeping up. Of course, she argued about not carrying anything so Ron gave up two of the canteens so Hermione wouldn't feel completely helpless. So, for the next four hours, that's exactly what they did, stopping for 15 minute breaks every half hour for Hermione. By the time noon came, they were starving. Even Hermione didn't fuss too much with her sixth. They had decided to cut the fish into sixths because they wanted each one to last at least a day, if they ate two times. Luckily, before evening they came across what everyone recognized as big blackberry bushes. They used a spare sheet to load up on 2 lbs. worth of berries. Now that is lucky! As night fall settled in, they built a fire to keep warm and just slept in a bundle of blankets. They continued this pattern for the next two days. **_(except for the berries)._**

* * *

Once they finally came to the conclusion that they came far enough everyone was beat, the frigid air, 2 inches of snow, and heavy jackets and boots didn't help either. Hermione was the worst out of all of them. They had grown used to her regular wheezing, not to mention were distracted by their too close for comfort almost-encounter with the Snatchers on their second day of traveling. Now, Hermione was having another violent coughing fit, the first in three days. Ron moved to stand in front of her and he put his hands on her shoulders, almost in attempt to steady her. "Are you okay?" She nodded her head 'yes' as the coughing died down and Ron released her. That proved to be a mistake though, as the next thing Hermione knew was her world turning black.

* * *

"Hermione. Hermione!" Ron dropped down to his knees next to her and gently shook her while calling her name, in a vain attempt to wake her. Looking closer, he found that she had broken into a cold sweat, and a strong fever was back. Her right hand and left leg had an occasional slight twitch, which made him worry more. _Oh no. This is **bad.**_ Hermione was down under deep in the abyss of unconsciousness. Harry was next to her, holding her hand. Even though his mind was clouded with the darkness of the locket, he still cared for Hermione. She was like an older sister to him, and he realized he'd been a jerk to both Ron and Hermione. He'd would have to try harder to fight the effects of the locket; it would be exhausting, but he'd manage.

* * *

 ** _Hey guys. I try to keep Harry included as much as possible. You're going to find out why it is called A Reason to Fight pretty soon. I try my best to keep y'all satisfied. Like I said before, this was just a filler chapter. Be sure to_** **go and check out my Nothing to Fight For fanfic. It is the complete opposite of this and I just uploaded it yesterday.** ** _There is going to be some good information in the next chapter. If you want to ask me about something, want me to write something into this story, or want me to put together another story about something particular, feel free to private message me. Constructive criticism is also welcome. Keep calm and ship Ronmione!_**


	8. Something Worse

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys. I bet your pretty upset with me uploading so late.** ** _Another_** **filler chapter. I was mistaken, the good information comes in two chapters down. Spoiler Alert: There is a big fight between Ron and Harry next chapter. A Reason to Fight is going to appear spread out through the chapters from here on out. Please send me private messages and staff invites. You can also tell me what you want in the next chapter or another story in the reviews if you are not able to private message me...BUT private messaging is preferred. Your support means the world to me! I won't go on without at least five reviews to this chapter. Adding to your communities and sharing with friends would also help a lot! Thanks! :)**

 **Please Check out My New fic Lost and Found! Thanks!**

* * *

 _Hermione was down under deep in the abyss of unconsciousness. Harry was next to her, holding her hand. Even though his mind was clouded with the darkness of the locket, he still cared for Hermione. She was like an older sister to him, and he realized he'd been a jerk to both Ron and Hermione. He'd would have to try harder to fight the effects of the locket; it would be exhausting, but he'd manage._

* * *

Ron scooped up Hermione as quickly, yet as carefully, as possible. Neither Harry nor Ron knew what to do. _What could they do?_ They were both pretty much in shell-shock. "Set up the tent." Ron gave Harry the only command he could think of, in which a reply came in a vigorously nodding head.

* * *

Once they had everything set up, and Hermione in the nearest bunk to the fire they made, and she was practically in a swaddle, Harry and Ron couldn't think of anything else to do, or that could be done. They would just have to wait this bout of weakness out. _Was there something to wait for, or was the end...No._ Ron wouldn't allow himself to think like that. There were also so many questions. Okay, so he knew she must've had the flu or something on top of this, but that was gone. This was something different... _Something worse._ _What was causing her troubled breathing? Why did physical activity make her worse? Why was there blood?... Why is she now slightly whimpering and in tossing in discomfort or pain? Why did she her hands reach for her lower abdomen?_ He needed these answers, but there was no way he'd get them now. If it was something worse then chances of surviving all the while they were out here were little to none. That meant that his future, their future, everything happy they had planned on with each other back in July, including a happy life and as many kids as his own mother was gone.

* * *

 _Well..._ He could know the answer to one thing. Her pelvic area could be cramping if she was on her period, or _if she was developing a bigger problem, which would explain the blood_. It hadn't been a subject to be avoided between the two. She always went to Ginny or Ron when she wanted to talk about things like that, and she often needed to talk about it more than any normal female her age. It also hurt her more than normal girls, though. Ronald knew everything about her health. Who would've thought that the cool, calm, and collected Hermione Granger would have an irrational fear of medical places and persona. She refused to go to Madame Pomfrey's for her yearly check-up...which turned into an add-on Well-Women check up when she was old enough, unless Ron was there right beside her. To make her feel better, Ron would always have his check up first. Her first examination had gone mostly without a hitch, except for the fact that the results that came back from a wand scan over her body reveled that her reproductive organs were smaller than they should be, and therefore making her prone to several problems, including the minor sensitivity and extra pain during her period and the physical part of her exams. Because of this, the other tests, including the pap-smear, and pelvic exam would have to be done every year to make sure they catch anything starting early. They also constantly had to be on the look out for a serious case of bloating, where the organs could wrap and twist themselves around each other. Every year stressful tears would be shed, but with Ron (sometimes holding her down) she'd get through it. He also found that the opposite of a pelvic exam helped her during her period. If he located where the organs were, applied gentle pressure, and moved his hands slightly up on her belly, it would relieve some pain and she often took naps when he did this for her. Even reminiscing about calmer memories couldn't keep unnerving thoughts of what could be brewing inside of her from filling his mind.

* * *

As sunset came upon them, Ron leaned in a little closer to Hermione, just wanting to be near her. She was still very much alive, but her pulse was weak and she was still very much unconscious. He noticed some discoloration on the far-side of the cheek she wasn't lying on, so he brushed back her hair to reveal a bruise. _A bruise?_ That didn't make any sense. He couldn't think of one thing in the past two weeks that could've caused it. He was utterly confused. Nonetheless, he kissed it, which caused her to stir a little. He filled with hope that she would wake up soon, but quickly deflated after Hermione settled back down with a groan. Hoping to place some encouragement in her soul, praying that she could hear him, he started whispering into her ear. "C'mon, 'Mione. Your strong. You can fight whatever this is. A- And there is always a reason to fight. I need you to _fight for you, your parents, anything that is worth living for at all. I need you to fight **for me**. I can only help you so much." _ He then climbed onto the bunk and wrapped her up in his arms. She was going to be his comfort object tonight. "This isn't going to be awkward at all, is it?" Harry called from another bunk. "Shut it!" Ron didn't need Harry's stupidity right now. He'd been good and quite helpful all day, so he didn't really no where that remark came from.

* * *

 _Why should I try and be nice to him if he's not going to be nice to me._ Harry thought. _Plus, **she's** just holding us back. Just a ball and chain that we could do without.  
_

* * *

 **That one was long, huh, and horribly written, I know. At least it is just practice.** _ **I won't go on without at least five reviews to this chapter!**_

 **Please Check out My New fic Lost and Found! Thanks!**


	9. IMPORTANT! Author's Note

_**IMPORTANT! READ!**_

 **Author's Note:**

 **Remember. I won't go on without at least five reviews to Chapter 8. I am doing this for entertainment and because I want to be a better writer when I grow up to have a career in Journalism. I don't think you know how much your reviews mean to me. There are ten of you following me and seven of you have favorited, so I think five reviews isn't a lot to ask for. It is what keeps writers like me going. Otherwise, I think you don't care. You took the time to read it, so you can take the time to write a positive or negative review.**

 **Spoiler Alert!**

 **A/N they are not going to Shell Cottage yet. Hermione is going to get worse before she gets better. If I get five reviews for each chapter from chapter 8 it will follow through till the end of the final battle! Then after I am thinking a sequel that has Hermione going through treatments for a severe illness but of course with a happy ending. Thanks again! Bye!**


	10. Destroyed

**PLEASE READ ALL AUTHOR'S NOTES**

 **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE'S ARE IMPORTANT**

 **P.S. do you think I should kill Hermione off or carry this out till the final battle and beyond, majority reviews wins!**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys. I bet your pretty upset with me uploading so late. I am going to be uploading really late from now on until next summer because school is starting and I have to get rabbits ready for the Pennsylvania Washington County Fair! Last year in that though. 4-H is not as fun as one might think. A Reason to Fight is going to appear spread out through the chapters from here on out. Please send me private messages and staff invites. You can also tell me what you want in the next chapter or another story in the reviews if you are not able to private message me...BUT private messaging is preferred. Your support means the world to me! _I won't go on without at least five reviews to this chapter._ Adding to your communities and sharing with friends would also help a lot! Thanks! :)**

 **Please Check out My New fics Lost and Found and Nothing to Fight For! Thanks!  
**

* * *

 _Why should I try and be nice to him if he's not going to be nice to me._ Harry thought. _Plus, **she's** just holding us back. Just a ball and chain that we could do without.  
_

* * *

Ron awoke to a moaning Hermione still in his arms. He immediately released her, rolled of the bunk and once he gathered his bearings from falling three feet up and landing face down onto hardwood floor, kneeled beside her holding her hand hoping she was waking up. She groaned again and rolled her shoulders in her loose swaddle but settled back down. Ron's shoulders slumped and his face fell. He should've known better. _She needs her rest from the journey anyways._ He looked at her beautiful face. The bruise had gotten bigger. His confusion grew. He looked down at the hand he was holding. It was completely bruised. He also saw a small diagonal cut on her hand. _What could be causing this?_ Out of all the magical and muggle diseases and infections he had learned about in Healing class these symptoms matched nothing. He grabbed his wand and dragged it along the cut while saying "Resarcio." _Nothing._ He did it again. _Still nothing. Was that not the spell to heal simple cuts?_ He pointed it at the bruise. "Livorem." _Nothing._ He pointed it at the bruise on her cheek and repeated, a little more aggressively, "Livorem!" His worry increased. Only the injuries caused by Dark Magic wouldn't be affected by healing spells. She hadn't been hit with any curses since the Battle in the Department of Mysteries in 5th year and the Healers and mediwitches/mediwizards at St. Mungo's had gotten rid of any trace of Dark Magic. He just felt so helpless. Just then his stomach rumbled. He didn't want to leave her side but starving himself wouldn't help her. He got up to go help himself to the stash of berries.

* * *

He made his way over to the part of the tent with the picnic table and the berries and tea. He just grabbed a paper plate, again, courtesy of Hermione's brilliant brain, and put a handful of berries on it. He also poured himself a cup of tea and went to go sit by Harry who was nursing his own cup of tea. "We need to leave her." Ron did a spit-tick. "Excuse me!?" Ron didn't believe his ears. Did Harry mean _leave her_ , as in Hermione _her_!? "I said: we need to leave Hermione. Behind. We need to move on." Harry replied, standing up sharply, as if thinking it would prove a point. _Oh no. Not again._ Ron wasn't going to stand for any of this. "Harry! Are you mad!? Do you really think we would have any of this without her? That we could accomplish anything without her?" Ron questioned, obviously trying to stay calm. "Geese, Ron! You make it sound like we don't have brains of our own! We can do this without her! SHE IS HOLDING US BACK! I want this to end, Ron. I am sick and tired of constantly fighting for my life. We need to grab the books and everything and leave." Ron was appalled. "So you're saying to just leave her? Out in the middle of nowhere with nothing and no one?" Harry replied as if it had been clear as day and right as rain this entire time. "Yes, of course." Ron just shook his head. "No way. That is just wrong in so many ways; just laying her out to die alone. When she's better, then we'll leave." "Can't you see? She isn't going to get better! We could make death quick and painless for her. WE Have to-" Ron cut him off. "THEN GO! GO THEN! I'm not stopping you! Nobody else is stopping you, but this, this here is Hermione's." He said gesturing to around the tent. For about a minute they had a flared-nostril-puffed-chest stare down. "Fine. I hope everything goes well with you and your little girlfriend." Harry said bitterly. And with that, Harry picked up his belongings, along with the books that would help him with the Horcrux hunt, and left.

* * *

It was about three hours and fifteen minutes after Harry had left them, but he only walked about fifteen minutes away. Then, he started to rethink his actions. His plan of action was to go back in the morning and apologise, and just spend the night here slumped against this tree. But now, he saw a glimmer out of the corner of his eye and started walking towards it. As he came within eyesight of it, he realized it was: _A doe patronus!_ He followed it until he came across a series of frozen ponds. The doe melted into the middle of it a center pond. He walked to the middle of it and pointed his wand at the spot. "Diffindo." The area melted and he could see the Sword of Godric Gryffindor. _The Sword of Gryffindor. The Sword of Gryffindor!_ He immediately started to undress down to his boxers, the cold not even once crossing his mind...or the locket. He jumped into the icy water and tried swimming down to it. Just as he was about to grab the sword, the locket started pulling up with incredible strength, and also started to make these horrible squealing/screaming noises. While he was clawing and grabbing at the locket trying to get it off, Harry was being pulled up and _away_ from the surface of the water. He pounded his fists against the ice while simultaneously running out of air. Just as he was thinking he was going to drown, that Voldemort wouldn't be the cause of his death, he saw someone walk out onto the ice.

* * *

 _Rewind  
_

* * *

It was about two hours and forty-five minutes since Harry had left them and Ron was sitting next to Hermione on her bunk feeling quite guilty. He knew he shouldn't have let Harry run out like that. He should've at least tried to talk some sense into him. Though, what Harry said _was_ morbid and provoked anger and panic in Ron. He now decided what he had to do. Harry couldn't face this alone, so he would go out to find him. He leaned down and kissed Hermione's forehead. "Stay strong my little bookworm." Ron whispered in her ear affectionately. Then, he set out.

* * *

Ron had now been walking for a good thirty minutes in one direction. He was about to head back when he thought he saw a deer out of the corner of his eye. It was a deer. It was a doe patronus! He followed it for the next five minutes until he came across a series of frozen ponds. But, he thought he heard pounding from one, and he saw Harry's clothes. He walked out onto the ice and saw Harry through it and the sword through the water. He immediately dived in, grabbed the sword, grabbed Harry's arm, and went back up to the surface. He pulled them both out, tossed the sword aside, and dragged Harry back to the bank while he was sputtering out water and scrambling for his glasses. "Ron?" "Mm hm. Yup." He hurriedly put on his clothes so he wouldn't freeze to death. Harry didn't know what to say seeing as how Ron was giving off an Just-Because-I-Saved-You-Doesn't-Mean-I'm-Not-Still-Irritated vibe. "So. Are we gonna do this or what?" Ron asked holding up the sword. Harry just nodded his head.

* * *

"Okay. Whatever is in there is going to put up a fight. The Tom Riddle in that diary tried to kill me." And with that, they both took a step back. _Siacth Saca eith._ The locket burst before him. It started telling him all these things about how he could never be loved and all he could see was red. Rage overtook him as he let out a war cry and killed the Horcrux, because he was just so mad at what appeared to be a boggart. It was finally destroyed.

* * *

 ** _I know it was a really bad ending._**

 ** _I won't go on without at least five reviews to this chapter._**

 **Please Check out My New fics Lost and Found and Nothing to Fight For! Thanks!**

 **P.S. do you think I should kill Hermione off or carry this out till the final battle and beyond, majority reviews wins!**


	11. Answers

**IMPORTANT**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys! I am not going to kill Hermione off. The reason I asked is that I am constantly torn between a dramatic tragedy and a dramatic happy-ending. I'm not gonna put that 5 reviews thing anymore because some of you are complaining about it being selfish and unappreciative. In truth, your very appreciated and help me move the story along because I know an audience is still waiting. I am sorry I haven't updated in a while. Or maybe it just feels like a while. Busy with school preparation, shopping, 4-H and chores. Plus I've been reading too much fanfiction to get any done. This time Ron gets some shit answers that confuse him a lot more. This is a horribly written chapter...I know. Please leave any suggestions of fanfiction for me to read about Hermione dead and Ron grieving, Hermione sick and Ron taking care of her, Hermione injured and Ron taking care of her, or Hermione getting her first/any period. (mostly preferred Ron taking care of her.) Some may say I'm obsessed but I say I'm just a fanatic. Please check out my other fanfics and review! Support is needed! You took the time to read it so you can take the time to review! Thanks! :)**

 _ **Reviews help me move this story along!**_

* * *

 _And with that, they both took a step back. Siacth Saca eith. The locket burst before him. It started telling him all these things about how he could never be loved and all he could see was red. Rage overtook him as he let out a war cry and killed the Horcrux, because he was just so mad at what appeared to be a boggart. It was finally destroyed.  
_

* * *

Harry and Ron walked back in silence, after having a pretty long conversation (with mostly Harry apologizing.) They slowed and whipped their wands out when they heard rustling inside the tent. When Hermione popped her head out of the tent they nearly hexed her. Little did they know, Hermione was just as surprised...and relieved and glad...as they were to see her. She looked better than she did before, and certainly didn't have that wheezing issue anymore. He scanned her body, she still had the bruises. She sprints towards Harry and gives him a quick hug, then turns toward Ron and gives him a lingering hug. "I thought you left me." She whispered in his ear. "Never." Is all he replied. He held up the locket to show her what they've been doing. Her eyes widened and she couldn't hold back a shocked gasp. "H- how did you-" She was cut off by both Ron and Harry saying something along the lines of "Long Story." "How are you feeling? You gave us quite a scare yesterday." There was a long pause. "Yesterday! How long have I been out? Oh. And...I'm feeling much better." Hermione sort of questioned replied in a slightly jumbled up sentence. "Since the time you passed out until tonight." He answered, trying not to sound too concerned. They made their way to the kitchen and Harry and Ron found that after they had left, Hermione had already been nursing a cuppa tea, and was trying to get back to her mystery solving. Ron grabbed the last of the berries and they split the portion into threes. All, even Hermione, ate greedily. "Well, I'm going to go hit the hay." Harry stated with an exhausted sigh, leaving Ron and Hermione alone.

* * *

"So what has been going on with you lately?" Ron asked. "I don't know what you mean." Hermione ignorantly stated. "You very well know what I mean Hermione. Gosh, do I have to spell it out for you!" He began with a list of all her symptoms. "Well, you were sick with the cold or flu or something. You had lost your appetite. You've been having trouble breathing. You've coughed up blood. You puked once. You've reached for your lower abdomen, a sure fire sign that it is hurting. You've had a fever. You've been shaking like a leaf, and are as weak as a thin twig. Not to mention this!" He finished pointing towards her bruises. "I - I don't know. I guess I just haven't been quite right lately. Well, first of all, I never had a big appetite, Ron. Plus, usually people who aren't tending to feel well don't want to eat as much. I've had really bad asthma as a kid. That could be acting up. The blood...not sure. Probably just a factor of not enough nutrition. Puking can be the result of a too empty stomach. I think I'm PMSing. Mild cramps once in a while, and occasional dizziness, plus discharge that smells like my period. I actually skipped a month. Fever and chills can be apart of that too. I am not weak! And the bruise - I've no idea." This didn't help Ron. Those could be the causes, and all this occurring at that same time just a coincidence. But it didn't make sense. _Oh. Please. You're just being a worry wort._ Yet he was more confused than ever. He thought with an exasperated sigh. "So my turn to start the questions." Hermione started. "Where did you get those?" Hermione asked, almost a tone of danger to her voice. He then told her the story of what happened, minus the argument with Harry, and they soon drifted asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 **This is a horribly written chapter...I know.**

 **Please leave any suggestions of fanfiction for me to read about Hermione dead and Ron grieving, Hermione sick and Ron taking care of her, Hermione injured and Ron taking care of her, or Hermione getting her first/any period. (mostly preferred Ron taking care of her.) Some may say I'm obsessed but I say I'm just a fanatic. Please check out my other fanfics and review! Support is needed! You took the time to read it so you can take the time to review!** **Please Check out My New fics Lost and Found and Nothing to Fight For!**

 **Thanks! :)**


	12. Progress

**IMPORTANT**

 **Author's Note are important because it can regard and explain things, not to mention you keep in touch with the Author's thought, feelings, and situations.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys! I am so, so sorry that I am uploading so late, but school started and I haven't had much time for anything else. Not to mention I got sick with strep. But no worries, I'm not dead. Not to mention I've also been watching too many videos and role playing with my friend. There are going to be a couple short ones so don't yell. Please check out my other fanfics and review! Support is needed! You took the time to read it so you can take the time to review! Thanks! :)**

 _ **Reviews help me move this story along!  
**_

* * *

 _"Where did you get those?" Hermione asked, almost a tone of danger to her voice. He then told her the story of what happened, minus the argument with Harry, and they soon drifted asleep in each other's arms._

* * *

For the next few weeks, Hermione went without issue. For this, Ron was thankful. She even helped bring in wood for the fire and gather berries, but most of her time was spent flipping through books. Ron had ticked her off more than once, demanding she go sit down. Currently, she was at odds with him, and was acting quite bitter. He was doing all he could to get on her good side again, for he was afraid one more glance and she would hex his bollocks off. It was in the cold afternoon when Hermione came barging in to the section of the tent that was the kitchen. "I want to go see Xenophilius Lovegood! She half demanded, half exclaimed.

"What?" Ron and Harry asked in sync. It took a minute for them to register her outburst. Even then they still didn't know why.

"I want to see Xenophilius Lovegood. Look at this symbol. It's everywhere! It was in this book, Grindlewald signed a letter to Dumbledore with it, Grigorovich's Wand Shop, and Mr. Lovegood was wearing it at Bill and Fluer's wedding! I don't know what it means, but it means something."

Harry nodded in Agreement.

"But the Lovegoods are just over the hill from the Burrow! And my home is probably surrounded!" Ron protested.

"Do you have to fight me on everything Ronald?! Can't I make some decisions or are you the one in charge?! Besides, it's up to Harry if we go." Hermione retorted angrily. They both looked to Harry.

"I say...Let's go for it. We need all the help we can get. And I say we leave at dawn."

Hermione nodded in conformation. Ron just sent Harry a pretty nasty glare.

* * *

Harry's last sentence held true and they all apparated to a dirt road Ron knew led to the Lovegood's and his house. When they got there, it was an open clearing with tall green grass, and they hit the dirt, looking all around for any Death Eaters lurking about. When they saw that the coast was clear, they got up and started cautiously waking towards the front door of Mr. Lovegood's house. He graciously opened the door, letting them in and offering tea. They filled in polite conversation as they eased into wanting to know what the symbol meant. "So, Mr. Lovegood, which have been seeing this symbol quite a lot, do you know what it means?" Hermione asked in the sweetest, most innocent voice she could muster. He started playing with his necklace and eventually spoke. "Do I know what it means?" He chuckled. "Why, its the Deathly Hallows of coarse." Noticing their confused faces, Xeno continued on. "Haven't you heard of the Tale of Three Brothers?" Ron and Hermione nodded a yes, but Harry nodded a no. "I have it! In my bag with me." Hermione volunteered. She got it out and started reading in a pleasant voice. When she got to the part that said Twilight, Ron but in saying it was midnight. The look she through at him...well...let's just say if looks could kill...one thousand horcruxes wouldn't be able to save Ron from Hermione.

* * *

Hermione was getting an uneasy feeling as Mr. Lovegood was so anxious to get them to stay. He started rambling on Luna and how she got kidnapped and all of a sudden he shouted "Voldemort! - VOLDEMORT!" Suddenly Death Eaters were partial apparating in and out of the house and the Golden Trio hit the floor, grabbed each other's hands, and apparated to the forest they were before. "Bloody Voldemort." Harry grumbled. "I'll put up the enchantments." Ron volunteered. He turned around to see Death Eaters surrounding them. "Yeah, why don't you put up the enchantments." Sneered a snatcher.

* * *

 **This is a horribly written chapter...I know.**

 **Please check out my other fanfics and review! Support is needed! You took the time to read it so you can take the time to review!**

 **Thanks! :)**


End file.
